deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Misa Amane
Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) is a famous model, singer and actress and has an immense crush on Light Yagami. She usually refers to herself in the third person by calling herself "Misa-Misa" and tends to be hyperactive. She kills as the second Kira in order to attract the attention of the first Kira. She decides to devote her life to Light due to the fact that Kira punished the criminal that killed her parents in front of her very own eyes as an adolescent. Misa, unable to forgive the killer and wanting to kill the burglar herself, saw multiple delays in the killer's trial before Kira killed him. The Shinigami who follows her is Rem. Misa also performs two eye trades, cutting her lifespan in half two seperate times: the first trade with Rem, and the second with Ryuk. According to How to Read 13, Her memory from the incident and the Death Note is erased, yet she still retains her love for Light. Misa falls into despair after learning of Light's death through someone "like Matsuda." Misa commits suicide one year later on February 14, 2011 (ironically, Valentine's Day). It is also revealed that the cloaked woman who appears at the end of the manga is not Misa, but simply a follower of Kira. Misa, born on December 25, 1984 in Kyoto, has a height of 152 centimeters (approx. 5 feet) and a mass of 36 kilograms (79 pounds). Misa has a bust size of 100 centimeters (40 inches), a waist size of 51 centimeters (20 inches), and a hip size of 75 centimeters (30 inches). Her blood type is AB. Misa tends to wear crucifix jewelry, though the crucifixes were changed to 'fleur de lis' symbols in the anime adaptations (most notably on the Misa finger puppet). Despite this, Misa is depicted with a crucifix in the first anime opening and her model sheet image in the liner notes of the third anime soundtrack. She also has a crucifix on the collector's figure included with volume 5 of the DVD sets. While her eyes are predominantly brown in the manga, they alternate between brown and blue in the anime (green on the figure). In the finale of the anime, Misa's suicide is neither mentioned or seen. At the final credits, she is seen standing at the edge of a rooftop, with a sad face looking at the horizon. Misa Amane in the films Misa, portrayed in the film by Erika Toda, is seen filming a dorama called "Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets," where she states that she is baking treats to make her enemies fat. After filming of that section ends, she expresses support for Kira on camera. A supervisor states that the section will be cut due to controversies. Ryotaro Sakajo, the assistant director for "Happy Sweets" and Misa's attacker, dies from a heart attack when Gelus writes his name inside of his Death Note. Gelus's Death Note then falls in front of Misa, who immediately picks it up and finds Rem after reading the notebook's rules. In the film, Misa sent her envelopes from Kita-ku, Osaka. Misa had a younger brother who was killed by Yoichi Tamura, who also killed her parents. Misa does not commit suicide in either of the films. Her memory from the incident and the Death Note is erased and she still harbors her obsession for Light and bids him a happy birthday from her mini shrine of Light. She feels that a piece of her life is somehow missing. In addition, her appearance is slightly modified in both films: Misa has blonde hair in the manga and anime, yet it is brunette in the film. Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Kira